Exorcist
are human beings who have bonded with a shard of Innocence and serve the Black Order. They fight against the Earl of Millennium, the Noah Family and their army of Akuma. Overview Innocence can only be wielded by certain humans; these humans are called , or Apostles of God. Once an Accommodator has joined the Black Order, they are given the official title of "Exorcist", a rank within the Order below the Generals, the Chief Officer and the Great Generals in that order. As Exorcists train with their Innocence, their synchronization rate, a measure of their connectivity to their Innocence, increases, empowering their attacks and allowing them to use new abilities while invoked, or while their Innocence it active. A lower synchronization rate indicates an Exorcist's inability to properly bond with their Innocence, which can be dangerous for them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 177 Parasitic type Exorcists naturally have an easier time synchronizing with their Innocence than equipment types.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Pages 105-106 When an Exorcist reaches and exceeds the 100% synchronization rate limit, they reach the . When an Exorcist's syncrhonization rate drops below ten percent, it becomes too dangerous for them to continue wielding their Innocence,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 176 and if it drops to or below zero (or if a non-Accommodator attempts to force a synchronization), the person in question could become a Fallen One.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 40 Uniforms Uniforms are very important to Exorcists, acting as a source of pride,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Page 124 identifying them for who they are to those who are meant to recognize them,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Pages 28-29 and making them obvious targets for their enemies.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 28, Pages 38-39 All uniforms bear the , which is universally recognized as the official emblem of the Black Order. The Science Division designs the uniforms of all Exorcists, taking requests from each Exorcist in order to personalize their uniforms to their specific fighting style (i.e., Lenalee Lee's uniforms always featuring skirts or short shorts for bottoms to free up her legs for the use of her Dark Boots). Johnny Gill, who is a tailor by family trade, is the one typically in charge of making uniforms.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 128 Initially, the uniforms of standard Exorcists were largely black with silver trimmings, with the buttons and the Rose Cross pin being made entirely of silver and the unifroms of the Generals being trimmed in gold rather than silver, but after the move of the European Branch from the old location to the new, the uniforms are now trimmed in red and have more obvious markings of rank, including aiguillettes and ranking stripes on the shoulders, and the Rose Cross metal pin has been changed to a cloth badge that bears the same emblem but is no longer made of silver.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 133D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 187 Ranks Exorcist Most Exorcists are stationed at the European Branch of the Black Order, where they live and await mission assignments.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 161 Information from the other six, worldwide branches of the Order is compiled and sent to the European Branch, or Headquarters, and if the information is suspicious, Finders are dispatched. If the Finders suspect that Akuma or Innocence is involved, Komui Lee, the Branch Head of the European Branch and the Chief Officer of the Order, selects Exorcists and dispatches them to look destroy the Akuma and/or recover the Innocence. All Exorcists start off simply with the rank of "Exorcist", though even within this level there are certain Exorcists known to be more powerful than the others. Such Exorcists include: *Allen Walker *Yu Kanda *Lenalee Lee General When an Exorcist exceeds the 100% synchronization rate limit, they become candidates for the rank of "General". Once an Exorcist becomes a General, they are assigned a team of Exorcists they can be expected to train, and, typically, the Generals who discover new Exorcists while roaming the world with several shards of Innocence they are allotted are the ones expected to train these new Exorcists. Unlike typical Exorcists, the Generals are not under Komui's chain of command; their mission assignments come from the Great Generals, five unknown individuals who rank above Komui.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 66D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 42 The missions of Generals are often long, and they don't come back to Headquarters nearly as much as standard Exorcists, though they do try to contact the Order at least once a month.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 66 Some Generals, though, are not so obedient; former General Cross Marian is notorious in the Order for disappearing for four years after receiving a particular mission from the Great Generals (the mission to find and destroy the Akuma Egg, which was in Noah's Ark). The current Generals are: *Froi Tiedoll *Klaud Nine *Winters Socalo Second Exorcists Second Exorcists are subjects of the Second Exorcist Program. They are artificially made Exorcists created by taking the brains of deceased Exorcists and implanting them in new bodies; these new bodies are then forced to attempt to synchronize with the Innocence that once belonged to the owners of their brains until synchronization is successful.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Pages 144-145 Only two Second Exorcists did not become Fallen Ones: *Yu Kanda *Alma Karma Third Exorcists Third Exorcists are not actually Exorcists at all; they do not wield Innocence. Instead, they are subjects of the Third Exorcist Program; former members of CROW who had mutated "Alma cells" injected into their bodies, giving them Akuma-like powers.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 157 Currently, the Black Order no longer has Third Exorcists serving in their ranks. See also *Innocence *Second Exorcist Program *Third Exorcist Program References Navigation Category:Terminology